un san valentin muy distinto
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: el primer san valentin que pasa gaara despues del ataque de akatsuki, y lo pasa en compania de....


Un San Valentine muy distinto

Poco después del suceso con akatsuki se acercaba la fecha mas querida por las parejas y las amistades "San Valentín".

El kazekage estaba en su oficina leyendo unos documentos que provenían de konoha cuando le avisaron que ya había llegado el chunnin de konoha que habían solicitado.

Que pase-respondió el kage

Buenos días Gaara-sama –dijo el chunnin

Buenos días, Nara Shikamaru-dijo Gaara

Al costado de shikamaru se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño, se llamaba Matsuri la ex alumna y ahora ayudante del kazekage del que estaba profundamente enamorada pero no se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos.

Matsuri te llevara a tu habitación-dijo con una voz fría

Acompáñeme shikamaru san-dijo la chica

Claro Matsuri-dijo Nara

Kankuro se acerco a la oficina de Gaara y entro sin tocar como era su costumbre, no le importaba que fuera el kazekage después de todo seguía siendo su hermano.

Oye Gaara que piensas hacer para el 14? – dijo el marionetista

Uhmmm no lo se venir a trabajar como siempre-dijo Gaara con algo de sarcasmo, era obvio que para el esa fecho no interesaba absolutamente nada

Vamos Gaara no seas asi, nos tenemos que conseguir unas chicas y salir a disfrutar, aunque para ti las chicas no sean un problema ya que todas las de la aldea te persiguen-dijo Kankuro

A mi no me interesa eso-respondio con algo de molestia

Vamos por lo menos dejame hacer una fiesta para la gente que si esta entusiasmada con esa fecha-dijo el hermano mayor

Bueno, esta bien- dijo Gaara

Sabia que si le decía que no, no si iba a ir de su oficina y lo torturaría con la idea hasta que cambiara de opinión, asi que prefirió ahorrarse la molestia

Bien!! Gracias hermanito- y se fue saltando en un pie

Llego el dia esperado y kankuro ya había repartido las invitaciones por todos lados para asistir a la fiesta que daría en la recepción de la torre kazekage. Kankuro iba acompañando a Gaara a la mansión y desde lejos divisaron a un grupo de kunoichis esperando al kage para darle regalos y desearle feliz san valentin

Le gritaban cosas como

-feliz san Valentín Gaara sama

- sea mi pareja de san valentin

Y cosas que prefiero no decir……

&&&&&*****&&&&&*****&&&&&*****&&&&&*****&&&&&*****&&&&&*****

Hay no Matsuri vas a llegar tarde otra vez- se decía la chica a si misma, corriendo por llegar a tiempo para que su sensei no se moleste por su impuntualidad. Salió lo mas rápido que pudo de su casa y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la oficina del kage. Total ella vivía a unos cuantos pisos de la oficina, puesto que Gaara le había dicho que se mudara para controlar mas sus entrenamientos y claro que ella acepto, aceptaría lo que fuera por estar mas cerca de su sensei. Estaba pensando en el como de costumbre se tropezó y cayo encima de el, que justo salía de su oficina

Matsuri, debo repetirte que no corras igual llegaste tarde-dijo el kage con una voz tan fría que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Lo siento mucho Gaara sensei- dijo la castaña pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo tan cerca de ella.

Gaara se dio cuenta de que estaba roja y le toco la mejilla pensando que podía estar enferma y en cualquier caso llevarla a la enfermería

Matsuri se sonrojo mas y cerro sus ojos al sentir la mano de su sensei tocando su piel, no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar solo se quedo paralizada encima de el.

Matsuri estas enferma? –pregunto el pelirrojo

Matsuri abrió los ojos y veía como el kage la miraba fijamente con preocupación sin importale en la situación comprometedora que estaban

No, estoy bien-respondio la chica mientras se levantaba, pero antes de irse a su lugar le dijo

Este.. Disculpe Gaara sensei…va a ir a la fiesta que hizo kankuro san?

Pues creo q si los del consejo van a ir y creen que como kazekage debo asistir aunque realmente no me gustan este tipo de eventos, tu vas a ir?-pregunto el chico

No lo se, todavía lo estoy pensando-respondio la kunoichi

Pues espero verte ahí. Y sin mas que decir se fue el kage

Matsuri se quedo sorprendida, acaso su sensei quería que vaya , pues no se quedaría con la duda ni se atrevería a preguntárselo así que se fue a buscar que traje ponerse porque sin duda alguna iría a la fiesta para tan solo estar con su sensei como era costumbre en ella.

&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****

Gaara estaba pensando mientras caminaba a ver a kankuro, no podía creer que le había dicho a su alumna que la quería ver ahí, prácticamente la estaba invitando a ir aunque le entro algo de curiosidad por ver a su alumna en un vestido siempre la veía con su traje de kunoichi. Ahora si estaba totalmente sorprendido al pensar como se veria su alumna en vestido, asi que decidió dejar de pensar y hablar muy seriamente con kankuro sobre algo importantísimo

Hola Gaara, pareces preocupado necesitas algo?-dijo kankuro

No…no se que ponerme para hoy en la noche-dijo Gaara mientras agachaba la cabeza algo avergonzado

Jajaja eso era todo, no te preocupes hermanito yo te ayudo- mientras que salieron a una tienda a buscar un traje para esa noche

Lo que no sabían era que habían entrado a la misma tienda que había entrado Matsuri para ver su vestido. Era una tienda grande para hombres y mujeres. Los hermanos sabaku no fueron a ver los trajes y encontraron uno exacto para Gaara ya que no había su talla en los otros trajes, se metió al probador mientras que Temari estaba ayudando a Matsuri a escoger un vestido perfecto.

Kankuro sabia eso y por eso llevo a Gaara justo a esa tienda, Matsuri salió con su vestido straples y llegando justo a las rodillas, con la espalda descubierta y de color rojo. Era un vestido precioso que parecía que hubiese sido diseñado solo para ella.

Kankuro, idiota se te olvido la camisa-dijo Gaara mientras salía del vestidor solo con su pantalón. Para quedar en frente de Matsuri, ambos se pusieron rojos cuando se vieron ella se veía hermosa y que decir de el con ese pecho descubierto que dejaba ver toda su musculatura.

Ma…Matsuri, te ves hermosa- dijo Gaara

Gracias Gaara sensei, usted también y al decirlo se volteo y se sonrojo aun mas

Gaara se vio e hizo una mueca para después dirigirse al vestidor con la camisa, como se podía ver igual si no tenia ropa y se rio aun mas. Definitivamente sentía algo por su alumna aunque no sabia que era exactamente.

Ya en la noche, faltaba poco para la fiesta y Gaara se estaba dirigiendo para alla, sabia que tenia que ser uno de los primeros después de todo era el kazekage

&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&***

Hay no me estoy atrasando otra vez, seguro Gaara sama ya debe estar allí, aunque todavía no estoy muy tarde- se decía la chica.

Salió del baño, se puso su vestido rápidamente y se fue a la fiesta.

Gaara estaba sentado junto con los del consejo conversando mientras que muchos ya estaban bailando, cuando se fijo en la puerta y vio a entrar a Matsuri, los ojos se le pusieron como plato al ver lo hermosa que estaba y sin darse cuenta había dejado hablando a los del consejo y se dirigió donde ella.

Hola, Gaara sensei- le sonrio la chica

Hola Matsuri, veo que te animaste a venir-le respondió

Matsuri se sonrojo de tan solo verlo en traje, bastaba decir que se veía mas que bien vestido asi y con esa mirada tan profunda que tenia. Cuando se dio cuenta Gaara le estaba haciendo una reverencia como invitándola a bailar, lo cual ella acepto con una gran sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento Kankuro vio que Gaara estaba sacando a bailar a Matsuri y puso una canción lenta justo para ellos.

Si se preguntan por Temari, digamos que estaba ocupada con shikamaru bailando mientras el la besaba, ese dia le había dicho para ser novios, no había tenido oportunidad antes ya que estaba muy ocupado haciendo los exámenes de suna y no se había visto con Temari ya que estaba ayudando a Matsuri.

Gaara al ver que kankuro había dicho para que pongan esa canción decidió fastidiarle un poco,

Matsuri yo se que te había dicho para bailar, pero podemos hacerlo después es que quiero fastidiar a Kankuro.-dijo el pelirrojo

Claro Gaara sensei, y entonces que hacemos-dijo Matsuri

Bueno, podemos salir a ver…- pero no lo dejo terminar

A ver la luna- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios

Gaara hizo una pequeña mueca como de sonrisa, lo conocía demasiado bien, siempre sabían lo que el otro iba a decir o lo que pensaban y claro eso ocurría porque siempre estaban juntos. Salieron a caminar mientras el solo miraba hacia la luna.

Gaara sensei, porque le gusta tanto la luna?- pregunto Matsuri

El la miro fijamente y le respondió- no lo se, solo me trae calma- mientras la agarro de la cintura para luego…

Gaara sama ya nos vamos- interrumpió un anciano del consejo

Bueno, gracias por venir-dijo el kage un poco sonrojado por como lo encontraron

Cuando el consejo se fue Gaara y Matsuri estaban incómodos, no se miraban a los ojos estaban avergonzados por lo que iban a hacer, y es que ninguno de los dos había besado a nadie nunca.

Quieres regresar a la fiesta- pregunto Gaara

Claro Gaara sensei- respondió

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta y Gaara no encontró a ninguno de sus hermanos lo cual lo alivio un poco porque serian capaz de hacer alguna estupidez.

Gaara la invito a bailar y la música cambio a una mas movida(si saben a lo q me refiero)

Empezaron a bailar y sin darse cuenta las manos de el estaban un poco mas debajo de la cintura de ella y la estaba besando. Fue algo que sucedió sin que se dieran cuenta al separarse se dieron cuenta que todos los estaban mirando y se rieron.

Definitivamente este es mi mejor san Valentín- dijo Gaara para volver a besarla después.

FIN… bueno ojala les haya gustado.

Por fas no se olviden de dejar sus reviews son muy importantes para mi que recién estoy comenzando


End file.
